bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Contested Territory
is a feature that can be played in Bloons Monkey City. Six players' cities compete to occupy a territory that generates large amounts of City Cash. It was added on June 3, 2014. On June 6, 2014 Contested Territory was under repair because it was causing some major issues and server errors (this prevented players from playing the old version). However, Contested Territory was added again after two weeks. To open Contested Territory on Flash, click the button in the bottom left corner that says "Contested Territory." On Mobile, tap the monkey icon (also on the bottom left), then tap the Contested Territory button. The territory is in the center, and the cities the player is competing with can be seen around the outside. The player that reaches the highest round will claim the Contested Territory until another player reaches an even higher round, and it will generate City Cash (similar to a Banana Farm). This is currently the only way to get past Round 30 (Round 40 in the Mobile version, without the extensive use of cheating), with Rounds 31+/35+ being considered freeplay. __TOC__ Benefits of owning Contested Territory The player receives city cash for owning Contested Territory. The mechanism is similar to Banana Farms. The rate of income is based on the level of the player (the higher it is, the faster they receive cash). After 24 hours (8 in mobile) without re-capturing by a player (either the owner or any opponents), the territory will be reclaimed by Bloons and it is open for anyone to capture again. However, the time between a player capturing the territory and exiting the map is added to their capture time on top of the possible 24 hours. '''Any cash that is not collected before control is taken by the bloons, another player, or the Contested Territory Fail Glitch is lost. '''However, if no player takes control over the territory from the time the last player captured it before it is recaptured by the same player (after control by the bloons), the money is saved and accumulated. When the player extends their lead by playing the contest again, the control time will reset to the latest lead time instead of still counting the first of today time. After the end of the week (midnight in UTC between Sunday and Monday), the player who has owned the territory for the longest time receives 50, second place gets 20, third gets 10. ( 25, 15, and 5 in mobile). As of about early 2016, the 1 minute of occupation is required in the Flash version to gain the Bloonstone rewards. If the player is a single-territory occupier (i.e. is the only player in a Contested Territory), the player doesn't earn bloonstones unless he/she possesses it for more than 24 hours. In the Mobile version, there is no time requirement for gaining Bloonstones. Rewards for reaching a certain number of rounds or controlling the territory for a certain amount of time may also be given, during Milestone Events and Occupation Events respectively. Such rewards include a sum of City Cash, Bloonstones, Monkey Knowledge Packs, Red Hot Spikes, Monkey Boosts and Ancient Packs. The rewards for reaching a certain number rounds starts from two rounds below the minimum round requirement, depending on the tier. Two rounds above the minimum round requirement is the next, then six rounds above the minimum requirement, then ten above, then 15 above, then 25 above, then 50 above, then Round 100 the max. The rewards for controlling the territory for a certain amount of time include 1 hour, 4 hours, 1 day, 2 days, 3.5 days and 5 days (1 hour, 4 hours, 12 hours, 1 day, 2 days, and 4 days on Mobile). Tier As the player's city levels up, they progress to the higher tiers of the contested territory. On a higher tier, the player must beat a higher level to capture the territory when it is neutral, but they also get a higher reward for controlling it. If a player is at city level X, they will earn 2(X^2+100) income per hour. Freeplay Mode Like in BTD5, the player can play as many rounds as they want to. Doing Contested Territory is the only way to reach Rounds 31+ (35+ in the Mobile version). MOAB Class Bloons and Ceramic bloons gain more health as the number of rounds increases. (hence the need to build as many base buildings in addition to having as much research as possible) Changes in freeplay mode Super Ceramics - Ceramic Bloons take 38 hits to break, releasing only one Rainbow Bloon, which releases only one Zebra Bloon, and so on. In BMC Mobile, this only applies to all newly spawned Ceramics at the entrance, while releasing one Rainbow Bloon that can still split. MOAB-Class Bloons gain 25% of their normal HP and 5% of their normal speed every round. By Round 34, they have double HP and on Round 100, a massive 18.5x HP. By round 50, they have double speed. If the player passes round 121, the Z.O.M.G.s will be as fast as Reds were originally, and the D.D.T.s will be at nearly 20 relative speed! Cash per bloon decreases even more, down to about $500 per round. If the player doesn't invest in Banana Farms or other money generation (Supply Drop Snipers, Bloon Traps, Heli Pilots, Regrow Farms), money will become scarce and the player will likely lose between rounds 30 and 40. In BMC Mobile, getting higher rounds on freeplay may be harder as the game uses more memory, which can result in a game crash from using too much memory. It may also lag severely, taking over 10 minutes per round and slowing the game to a few frames per minute. Also, with the help of cheats or exploits, it appears that Contested Territory is scripted to stop after a certain round (probably between Round 200 and Round 300). Once it stops, starting the next round makes nothing happen. Rewards The player can earn rewards for beating enough rounds or occupying the territory for a specific amount of time, depending on the type of Contested Territory being played. Flash In the Flash (online) version of Bloons Monkey City, each Contested Territory lasts for 7 days, regardless of rewarding type. Do note that the amount of City Cash rewarded depends on the tier. Milestone rewards Note: the rewards shown in this table below are correct for those players with at least Level 12. It should be noted that "x" is the minimum number of rounds that the player has to beat to win the Contested Territory (see above tier list). Occupation rewards Note: the rewards shown in this table below are correct for those players with at least Level 12. Mobile In the Mobile version of Bloons Monkey City, Contested Territories that reward for round amount only last for two days. On the other hand, Contested Territories that reward for occupation time lasts for 6 days. Also in the Mobile version, the amount of City Cash rewarded depends on the tier of the Contested Territory. Milestone rewards Note: the rewards shown in this table below are correct for those players with at least Level 12. Occupation rewards Note: the rewards shown in this table below are correct for those players with at least Level 12. Differences between BMC Flash and BMC Mobile DDTs are replaced with more ZOMGs. (Strategies may vary, such as that MIB is less required but more effective ZOMG-popping power is more required) Minimum round requirement for initial capture decreased (see article table for specific details) Contested Territory automatically becomes uncaptured for a shorter period (after 24 hours --> 8 hours or lower, depending on the tier), if no other players beat the current record. After Round 30, bloons now still can split into 2 extra bloons. (Strategies may vary, such as Ice Shards strategies becoming more effective against MOAB-class but MOAB Mauler strategies become less effective against MOAB-class due to extra bloons blocking the way) Contested Territory is scripted to stop after a certain round (probably between Round 200 and Round 300). However, it is currently unknown if the same is true on Flash. Strategies Gallery CT intro.png|Contested being introduced after unlocking it at Level 5 BMCMenu.PNG|The Contested Territory button is at the bottom left. ContestedTerritory.PNG|What you see when you open Contested Territory. Occupation and milestone rewards.png|Contested Territory menu with Milestone Rewards and Occupation Rewards available ContestedTerritory2.PNG|The Contested Territory Fail Glitch. Ct itself.png|Player with CT by itself Rewardroundcontest1.png|Rewards given to certain amount of rounds where Round 23 as the minimum round requirement Rewardroundcontest2.png|Rewards given to certain amount of rounds where Round 23 as the minimum round requirement (Round 100 is the max) Contested territory news.png|News about the event Contested Territory Mobile showing bests.PNG|Screenshot of Contested Territory in BMC Mobile, with the bests of each player shown Ct banana truck.png|A Banana Truck transporting "cash" to a player's city Winner CT.png|Contested Territory Winner! Second CT.png|Finishing a Contested Territory in second-place CT third.png|Finishing Contested Territory in third-place CT finish.png|Finishing Contested Territory with no rewards Player take over territory.png|A player takes over the territory Contested Territory happy.png|Quitting a Contested Territory battle with success Contested Territory sad.png|Quitting a Contested Territory battle without success playerterritorystole.png|Player territory stolen by someone else! Ct stolen by bloon.png|Contested Territory is taken by bloons (territory claimage has expired) Leader of CT.png|Leader of a Contested Territory message Stolen territory in round.png|Contested Territory stolen during round All rewards ct.png|Winning every single Milestone Event reward Completed all ct rewards mobile.png|Completed all Milestone Event rewards in BMC Mobile Round 100 CT.png|Round 100 beaten Z.O.M.G. Message.png|Army Monkey's warning of the Z.O.M.G. in Contested Territory on Bloons Monkey City Mobile Contested Territory midgame closure.png|Contested Territory can close in the middle of a game. must24hoursbloonstone.png|Must get 24 hours occupation before getting bloonstones! CaptCT.png|Captured CT successful in Mobile CTnext bonusmonk.png|Next reward for City Cash, Bonus Monkeys, and Ancient Pack! Screen Shot 2018-03-05 at 4.50.19 pm.png|Player got rewards from the past Occupation Event CT moneymob.png|Captured CT by player Territory loss mobile.png|Territory lost message Round 100 at level 29.png|Not shown: the map was Butterfly. IMG_3607.PNG|Someone taking territory while I'm trying to claim it! Trivia *It is possible not to be earning the Monkey Knowledge Pack rewards despite reaching Level 12. This can be made possible by earning the Milestone/Occupation Rewards prior to the leveling up to Level 12. *If you're in the middle of a game when the week's Contested Territory closes, the game automatically ends as if you lost all your lives. You will likely lose them anyway if the screen is left up for long enough, since your towers don't attack anymore and the bloons are free to reach the exit. *It is still possible to get achievements for winning X amount of territories despite not earning Bloonstones as grand-prize winner. External Links *Explanation from Rohan S.A. Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Additions